Dulce Amor
by NymphadoraLovegood
Summary: Dos jóvenes magos de mundos opuestos. Pero cuando Hermione se da cuenta de esto, crea la mentira que terminará rompiéndoles el corazón a ella y a Ron. -Esta historia participa en el Reto: Amor de telenovela para el foro The Ruins.-
1. Primera parte

_Esta historia participa en el******Reto: Amor de**** telenovela para el foro The Ruins.**_

**Los personajes no me pertenecen a mí, sino a Rowling. **

**La historia tampoco es mía -aunque tiene algunas modificaciones-, es una adaptación de la telenovela Dulce Amor, de Telefe.**

* * *

**Dulce Amor**

En la Mansión Granger reinaba el silencio. Hermione, sentada en la mesa de la cocina, fingía que estudiaba mientras observaba a la cocinera preparando la cena. Era una escena bastante convincente porque la muchacha, a pesar de estar de vacaciones, pasaba gran parte de su tiempo estudiando.

-¿Quieres un vaso de jugo?-le preguntó Molly, volviéndose hacia ella con una sonrisa dulce, mientras la atrapaba observándola.

-Bu… bueno-aceptó Hermione.

La mujer, regordeta y con los pelos entrecanos por la edad, le sirvió en un vaso el jugo de naranja.

-Estoy encantada-escucharon decir, en el momento que la Señora Granger entraba en la cocina-, encantada con tus notas, hija-sonrió la mujer. Llevaba el pelo corto y unas ropas envidiables para cualquier mujer.

-Gracias, mamá-respondió la chica, tomando de su jugo.

-No seguirás enojada conmigo, ¿cierto?-quiso asegurar su madre.

-No, mamá-respondió Hermione, con la educación que le habían enseñado de pequeña-. Simplemente me molestó que no me dejaras invitar a una amiga a casa…

-Oh, hija, por favor-exclamó la señora-. Sí podías invitar una amiga…

-Una amiga digna de entrar a esta casa-completó su hija con frialdad.

-Hermione, tu amiga Luna Lorvegad…

-Lovegood.

-Como se llame-repuso la mujer quitándole importancia-. Es hija de muggles y no tiene nuestra clase ni tiene comparación contigo-dijo con desdén.

-¡Luna tiene tan buenas notas como yo!-gritó Hermione furiosa.

-Y Parvati Patil también las tiene-respondió su madre-. Sin embargo, ya no te juntas con ella.

-Parvati está muy ocupada saliendo con todos los chicos de Hogwarts-aclaró la chica, fulminando a su madre con la mirada.

-Pues tal vez, tú deberías hacer lo mismo-respondió-. Quiero que te cases con un buen chico, de sangre pura y buena familia. Draco Malfoy, quizá…

-Puaj.

La Señora Granger levantó una ceja y, sin decir una palabra más, salió de la cocina. Hermione bufó.

-¿No está de acuerdo con su madre, señorita?-preguntó un poco divertida.

Hermione la miró con incredulidad. Apenas conocía a la cocinera, que había comenzado a trabajar en su casa hacía un mes, aunque Hermione la había visto por primera vez el día anterior, cuando llegó a su casa tras terminar las clases.

-No creo que esté bien juzgar a alguien por quién proviene-dijo como única respuesta-. ¿No está de acuerdo?-preguntó después, sin esconder su curiosidad.

La mujer sonrió.

-Claro que sí… Sí, por supuesto-y volvió a cocinar sin dejar de sonreír.

.-.-.-.-.-

Con la excusa de ir a pasear, Hermione fue hasta una tienda de ropa muggle muy bonita. Aunque su madre lo reprobara, a ella le encanta la ropa de los muggles, en especial sus vestidos. Tenía un poco de plata no mágica que le había regalado Luna por Navidad como todos los años. Encontró en una tienda un vestido floreado particularmente bonito. Lo miró con una sonrisa.

-¿Le puedo ayudar en algo, señorita?-ofreció una voz masculina. Hermione se volteó y vio un muchacho alto y pelirrojo, que la observaba con unos increíbles ojos azules.

-Compraré este vestido-respondió ella y se dispuso a sacar el monto de plata que decía en la etiqueta.

-Hoy hay oferta-dijo el muchacho, y parecía apurado-. Está a la mitad de precio…

-Oh, genial-con una sonrisa, Hermione le dio la plata-. Muchas gracias.

Se dispuso a salir de la tienda con su vestido nuevo guardado en una bolsa. Y todo lo que siguió a continuación fue confuso. Solo entendió que alguien la tomaba de la mano y le gritaba "¡corre!". Entonces, impulsada por el chico pelirrojo, Hermione corrió una cuadra hasta que el muchacho la escondió tras un árbol. La acorraló entre el árbol y él. El pelirrojo miraba en todas direcciones.

-¿Qué haces?-preguntó Hermione confundida.

-Sh, has silencio-pidió él.

Entonces los vio. A pocos metros de ellos pasaron corriendo dos hombres vestidos con capas negras y con unos palitos en la mano. No, palitos no: varitas mágicas.

-Aurores-susurró Hermione inconscientemente.

El chico la miró y su boca se deslizó unos centímetros.

-Eres bruja-dijo, casi como una acusación.

-Y tú eres un ladrón-repuso ella.

-Sí, pues… No me buscan a mí-murmuró él.

-¿Y por qué huyes?-quiso saber Hermione.

-Está bien, robé ese vestido, pero te juro que no soy ladrón-admitió.

-¿Por qué lo robaste?

-Porque vi que te encantaba-respondió él sin rollos-. Y a mí me encantas tú-determinó.

Y antes de que Hermione pudiese reaccionar, el chico apoyó su mano en la mejilla derecha de ella y juntó sus labios con los de la chica. Se fundieron en un beso apasionado. Y, antes de lo que Hermione hubiese querido, el chico se separó.

-Espero volver a verte-susurró y sin más, desapareció.

.-.-.-.-.-

-¿Quién es?-preguntó el elfo doméstico con intención.

-¿Quién?-se hizo la desentendida Hermione mientras colocaba con cuidado aquel vestido sobre la cama, sin dejar de sonreír.

-El que hace que usted sonría así, señorita-respondió.

-Oh, Dobby, no digas tonterías…-quiso quitarle importancia ella, mientras miraba por la ventana como si aquel pelirrojo pudiese pasar por allí en cualquier momento.

-¡Vamos, cuéntele a Dobby!-exclamó el elfo-. Dobby promete no contar nada-aseguró.

-Es que no lo sé, Dobby-dijo ella con tranquilidad. Eso desconcertó al elfo, que dejó de dar saltitos.

-¿No lo sabe?-repitió sin entender.

-Como has oído, Dobby, ni siquiera sé su nombre-le contó Hermione con anhelo en la voz.

En ese momento una musiquita electrónica inundó la habitación. Hermione se apresuró a agarrar el celular que le había regalado Luna, y apagarlo.

-Ay, si el ama se enterara…-murmuró Dobby con desaprobación.

-No se lo dirás, ¿o sí?-dudó la chica.

-Si no se lo pregunta a Dobby, Dobby no hablará-prometió él, aunque Hermione notó el esfuerzo que hacía.

-Oh, Dobby, eres el mejor-sonrió.

.-.-.-.-.-

-Si tu madre se entera de esto te desheredará, me matará y luego hará un estofado con mis restos-susurró Luna de mala gana, mientras entraban en el baile muggle.

-No seas así, no tiene porqué enterarse-sonrió Hermione, caminando hacia la pista y comenzando a bailar-. Además, vale la pena. Mira esos chicos-y señaló un grupo de muchachos que, Luna tuvo que admitirlo, estaban muy bien.

Hermione los observó uno por uno y se detuvo en uno que tenía un llamativo cabello color rojo. Lo examinó con atención. Era alto y tenía movimientos veloces y fluidos. Y cuando el muchacho volteó, los ojos de Hermione se encontraron con unos preciosos y azules. _Es él_, pensó, y se le encogió el estómago.

El muchacho se acercó a ella sin dudarlo.

-Hola-saludó con una sonrisa, a la cual Hermione correspondió.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-preguntó ella.

-Lo mismo que tú, supongo, divertirme-respondió él encogiéndose de hombros-. ¿Bailas?-pidió.

-Solo si me dices tu nombre-propuso ella. Él rió.

-Claro. Me llamo Ron-le tendió la mano.

-Hermione-tomó la mano del pelirrojo y, en cuanto lo hizo, él tiró de ella y la arrastró al centro de la pista.

-¡Estaré bien!-escuchó Hermione que decía Luna, en tono de reproche.

Estuvieron bailando un largo rato muy pegados, hasta que decidieron ir a sentarse a unos sillones.

-Y… ¿vas al colegio?-preguntó Hermione-. No recuerdo haberte visto en Hogwarts-señaló.

-Oh, no-respondió Ron-. Me expulsaron de Hogwarts en mi segundo año-comentó con aparente tranquilidad, aunque observando con atención la reacción de la chica.

-¿Qué hiciste?-quiso saber ella, sin poder evitar mostrarse sorprendida. Él sonrió con cierto deje de tristeza.

-En realidad, incendié una parte del Bosque Prohibido-comentó-. Pero lo hice apropósito. Yo… yo quería que me expulsaran-aclaró.

-Pues no recuerdo ningún incendio-terció Hermione.

-Lo guardaron en secreto…

-¿Por qué querías que te expulsaran?-quiso saber.

-Vivo solo con mi abuela, ¿sabes? Y era muy difícil mantenernos…

-Por lo cual quisiste dejar el colegio para ayudarla-terminó la frase Hermione.

Ron asintió.

-No es fácil-admitió-. Odio a todos esos que se llevan a todos por delante-dijo, y su mirada se llenó de rabia-. Todos los sangre pura que se creen más que nosotros solo por eso, y por tener millones de galeones en el bolsillo.

Hermione se removió, incómoda. Ron la miró.

-Disculpa-dijo después-. No te he preguntado, pero como te vi en esa tienda muggle y aquí, supuse que no eres una de ellos… ¿Estoy en lo cierto?-quiso asegurarse.

Hermione asintió.

-Yo también odio a esos que se creen mejores-dijo con sinceridad, aunque con una pulsada de culpa por no decir que ella formaba parte de una familia así.

El pelirrojo sonrió.

-Sabes… deberíamos salir más seguido-propuso-. ¿Tú ya terminaste el colegio o…?

-Me queda otro año-dijo ella.

-Ah-pareció un poco triste-. Bueno, eso significa que coincidimos un año en Hogwarts.

-¿Si?

Ron asintió, acercándose un poco más a Hermione.

-Qué mal que no te haya visto antes-murmuró, y ella lo escuchó a pesar de la música. Es que estaban tan cerca…

-Eh…-una vocecilla divertida hizo que se separasen de golpe-. Mi padre está afuera-dijo Luna con una sonrisa en los labios.

-Esto… sí, vamos-Hermione se paró-. Bueno, espero verte pronto, Ron-le sonrió.

-Dalo por echo-asintió él-. ¿Te veo en la Plaza Principal mañana a las cinco?

-Claro-respondió Hermione, y se fue con una mezcla de emoción y culpa.

.-.-.-.-.-

Ron llegó a su casa cerca de las cinco de la mañana. Entró en silencio para no despertar a su abuela, pero no fue necesario. Molly estaba sentada en la cocina, preparándose el desayuno.

-¿Abuela?-exclamó el chico con sorpresa-. ¿Qué haces levantada tan temprano?-quiso saber.

-Tengo que ir a trabajar-respondió ella, besándolo en la mejilla-. ¿Cómo estuvo tu noche?-preguntó, pero no obtuvo respuesta.

-Llegas siempre después de las diez de la noche a casa-recriminó Ron-. ¿Y te vas tan temprano?

-No te enojes así, Ron, tengo que trabajar para que podamos comer…

-Pero ya te dije que yo me encargo de eso-la interrumpió él-. Por favor, abuela, en esa casa te tratan como un elfo doméstico más-murmuró con tristeza.

-No, claro que no-repuso su abuela-. La señora me trata muy bien, y su hija es muy buena conmigo-afirmó.

-No conozco a su hija, pero sí que he visto cómo te trata esa mujer. Por favor-rogó.

-Lo siento, Ron, pero debo seguir trabajando-volvió a besar su mejilla-. Ya me voy.

.-.-.-.-.-

Hermione sonreía de oreja a oreja aquella mañana. Hacía ya dos semanas que ella y Ron se encontraban. Y era algo precioso, los momentos más hermosos del día. Tenía que mantenerlo en secreto, pero buscar excusas creíbles para su madre solo hacía que aquella aventura fuese cada día más hermosa. Se guardaba esos momentos para ella y solo compartía un poco de ellos con Dobby o intercambiaba alguna palabra con Molly cuando ésta notaba sus ojos brillando.

-¿Y cuándo vas a presentarlo a la familia?-preguntaba la cocinera con una sonrisa.

-Ay, no puedo, señora Weasley-respondía Hermione-. No es alguien a quién mi madre aprobaría…

Pero eso solo hacía que Hermione tuviese más ganas de estar con Ron.

Una tarde mientras se dirigía a la cocina, escuchó voces murmurando. Supuso que eran Molly y Dobby, así que siguió en la misma dirección. Pero una voz hizo que se paralizara.

-Te vine a buscar y no me iré sin ti-dijo con decisión una voz masculina, una voz que Hermione conocía muy bien. La voz de Ron.

-Por favor, si la señora te ve aquí me matará-murmuraba Molly.

Hermione se acercó un poco más y se arriesgó a asomar la cabeza por la puerta. Sí, era Ron y estaba parado al lado de la cocinera.

-¿No era que la señora era muy buena?-preguntó él con molestia-. ¿Por qué, entonces, no podría venir tu nieto a verte?

_¿Nieto?_, repitió Hermione en su mente.

-Estoy en horario de trabajo, Ron-respondió ella en un susurro-. Vete o me echarán-pidió.

-Eso es justo lo que quiero-repuso el chico.

-En serio que esto me hace feliz-dijo Molly, casi en un ruego-. Por favor…

Ron suspiró.

-Está bien, pero en casa seguiremos hablando-aclaró, y salió por la puerta de la cocina.

.-.-.-.-.-

Ron y Hermione estaban recostados contra un árbol de la plaza donde solían encontrarse. Hermione tenía su cabeza apoyada en el pecho del chico.

-¿Me escribirás cuando me vaya a Hogwarts?-le preguntó de repente.

Ron la miró.

-Claro que sí-murmuró-. Todos los días-agregó.

-Y… ¿y no saldrás con otras chicas?-quiso asegurarse, tratando de mostrarse indiferente.

Él le levantó la barbilla e hizo que sus ojos se encontraran.

-No quiero ni necesito salir con otras-aseguró-. Yo solo quiero estar contigo-apoyó suavemente sus labios contra los de ella-. Además, soy yo el que debe preocuparse-dijo, adoptando un semblante serio-. Quiero que todo Hogwarts se entere que estás de novia conmigo-y sonrió de costado. Hermione soltó una carcajada.

-De acuerdo-prometió, besándole la mejilla.

Ron se quedó mirando el cielo, perdido en sus pensamientos. Hermione se contuvo durante unos minutos, hasta que por fin se rindió y preguntó:

-¿En qué piensas?

Él la miró a los ojos.

-En lo mucho que te quiero-susurró, tan directo como siempre. Hermione se ruborizó un poco, era la primera vez que se lo decía.

Se estiró para besarlo en los labios.

-Yo también te quiero-declaró cuando se separó, provocando que Ron sonriera como tonto.

.-.-.-.-.-

Los magos y brujas de las mejores familias desfilaban por el comedor de la Mansión Granger. Hermione estaba obligada a saludar a cada uno de los invitados, pero cuando vio entrar a los Malfoy, se escapó hacia la cocina.

Molly estaba terminando de preparar lo que sin duda era el festín más grande que había cocinado, cuando una voz la sobresaltó.

-Prometiste que no ibas a trabajar más de las horas pactadas-dijo Ron a su espalda.

La cocinera dio la vuelta y lo miró aterrada.

-Ron, ¿pero qué haces aquí?-exclamó, observando alternativamente a su nieto y a la puerta cerrada que daba a la sala.

-¿Tú qué haces aquí?-repuso él-. Es tu día de descanso, deberías estar en casa.

-Es una fecha especial, Ron…

La puerta se abrió de golpe y Ron se apresuró a esconderse tras ella.

-Ah, Molly-dijo Hermione con voz cansada-. No te imaginas el aburrimiento que tengo… ¿Pasa algo?-preguntó, al ver la cara de miedo de la cocinera-. ¿Te sientes mal?-se acercó a ella.

-No, no-Molly trató de sonreír-. ¿Por qué no vuelves a la fiesta? Tengo mucho trabajo aquí…

-¿Segura?-inquirió.

-Sí, sí…

Pero Ron había salido de su escondite. Molly se puso tan blanca que Hermione volteó para saber qué había visto, y la sangre también huyó de su cara.

-Ron-susurró, con voz quebrada.

-Así que tú eres de _esas_ personas, ¿no?-dijo, con una mueca de tristeza y asco. Eso hizo que el corazón de Hermione se estrujara.

-Ron, no, por favor-susurró, y se acercó a él. Pero Ron se alejó.

-No me hables más, Hermione-gruñó, con los ojos llorosos-. ¿O me mentiste también en tu nombre?

Y sin más, salió de la casa.

-No-susurró Hermione, con las lágrimas rodando por sus mejillas.

Se había terminado. Lo que más temía había sucedido: Ron había descubierto que ella formaba parte de esa clase de personas que él tanto odiaba. Y ahora, la odiaba también a ella.

* * *

**Bueno, esta es la primera parte. En el reto daba la opción de dividirlo en dos partes, cosa que haré :)**

**Besos!**

_**Ceci**_


	2. Segunda parte

**Segunda parte**

Molly entró en su casa y encontró a Ron haciendo pesas en el living. Hacía ya dos semanas que era lo único que hacía, desde ese día en la Mansión Granger…

El chico la miró unos segundos y siguió en lo suyo, bajando y levantando los brazos mientras sostenía las pesas.

-¿Qué ocurre?-quiso saber su abuela.

-Has vuelto a llegar tarde-la increpó él.

-Sí, pero no lo he hecho por trabajo-repuso Molly-. Me quedado hablando con Hermione…

Ron bufó.

-Pues puedes ahorrarte el discurso-advirtió.

-Ella está muy mal, Ron-dijo la mujer sin hacerle caso-. No quería mentirte, pero no encontró otra manera…

-Decirme la verdad, ¿quizá?-sugirió el muchacho con ironía.

-Si lo hubiese hecho, ¿habrías salido con ella?-preguntó Molly, conociendo la respuesta.

Él se encogió de hombros.

-Creo que deberían hablar-opinó Molly.

-Pero yo no quiero hablar. Me mintió, todo lo que dijo fueron mentiras-espetó Ron, dando el tema por finalizado.

.-.-.-.-.-

-No sé qué hacer, Luna-lloró Hermione.

-Si no te acepta como eres, no vale la pena-le dijo su amiga a través del celular.

-Pero es que le mentí, ¡le mentí! ¿Por qué fui tan idiota de pensar que no me descubriría?-se lamentó.

-Tendrías que hablar con él-sugirió Luna.

-¿Te crees que no lo he intentado? Pero no quiere, no quiere verme…

-¿Lo fuiste a buscar a su casa?-quiso saber.

-No, lo encontré en la calle dos veces y me ha esquivado-contó Hermione.

-Creo que deberías ir a su casa-opinó Luna-. Entonces no tendrá otra opción que escucharte.

Por eso esa tarde, Hermione siguió a Molly hasta su casa. No quedaba muy lejos de la Mansión Granger. Decidió entonces que iría al día siguiente, cuando no se encontrase.

Pero no fue necesario esperar tanto. Vio cómo Ron salía de su casa, escabulléndose y paraba un taxi. Hermione se apresuró a salir de su escondite y tomó otro, usando la frase que había oído en algunas películas muggles de Luna "siga a ese auto". El dinero apenas le alcanzó para pagar el trayecto, y se preguntó cómo volvería a su casa. Pero esa preocupación desapareció casi al instante, cuando vio dónde se encontraba.

Parecía un viejo galpón abandonado. Entró con pasos dudosos. Dentro estaba lleno de gente, comprendió que eran muggles en cuánto se dio cuenta de qué se trataba: había una tarima rodeada con cuerdas elásticas en el centro, y lleno de bancos en forma de pequeña tribuna contra las paredes. Al principio pensó que era boxeo, pero al ver de qué forma peleaban los que se encontraban ya sobre la tarima, entendió que era lucha libre.

Se sentó en la tribuna y buscó a Ron entre el público, segura de que lo encontraría allí y podría acercarse para hablar con él. Un hombre se sentó a su lado en el mismo momento en que terminaba ese enfrentamiento.

-Hola, linda-le dijo con una sonrisa. Hermione siguió con la vista al frente-. ¿A quién vienes a ver?

Dos hombres más subieron a la tarima, y Hermione se quedó helada al reconocer el cabello pelirrojo.

-Vine a verlo a él-susurró, con la garganta tapada.

Ron miró al público y sus miradas se encontraron. Clavó sus ojos azules en ella y no se enteró del comienzo de la pelea. Su oponente le pegó una fuerte patada en la espalda que lo hizo caer al suelo y lo dejó sin aire. A sus oídos llegó el grito ahogado de Hermione.

Pero no podía dejar que ella lo viese así, no podía perder frente a ella. Veía su cara de sufrimiento cada vez que le pegaban a él, y sacó fuerzas de no sabía dónde para devolver los golpes. Tras unos minutos de pelea, Ron venció. Algunos amigos suyos subieron a la tarima para celebrarlo con él, entre ellos una morocha, que lo besó con fuerza.

Hermione se levantó de un salto, arrepentida de haber ido pero con el alivio de que Ron estuviese bien. Se encaminó hacia la salida, pero el hombre que se había sentado a su lado la tomó del brazo y la hizo voltear.

-No hace falta que te vayas ahora-dijo con una sonrisa-. ¿O te has puesto celosa de la morocha?

Hermione tironeó para soltarse.

-¡Suéltame!

Ron lo vio a lo lejos, saltó por encima de las cuerdas y corrió hacia ellos.

-¡Suéltala porque te mato!-lo empujó-. ¡Déjala!

-¿Tú me vas a matar, payaso?-se rió el hombre, tomándolo por el cuello.

Uno de los jueces los separó.

-Tranquilos, muchachos-pidió-. Abajo del ring no se pelea.

-¡No te metas con ella!-le gritó Ron al hombre.

-Es que sabes que le puedo dar todo lo que tú no tienes, ¿no?-volvió a burlarse él.

Ron amagó con volver a pegarle, pero otros hombres los terminaron de separar. Luego se acercó a Hermione.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Yo… te seguí, Ron-admitió ella-. ¿Qué es todo esto?-preguntó horrorizada.

-Lucha libre-Ron se encogió de hombros.

-¿Tú luchas aquí?

-Sí, ¿no lo acabas de ver?

-Sí, bueno…-dijo Hermione con voz temblorosa.

-No tendrías que estar aquí, no es lugar para que vengas sola-masculló Ron, aterrado de lo que le podría haber pasado.

-Lo he notado-comentó ella.

-Vamos-dijo Ron suspirando-. Te llevo a tu casa.

-No, ya me voy sola en taxi-negó ella, aunque no tenía dinero.

-Prefiero acompañarte-insistió Ron-. Por favor.

-De acuerdo.

Hicieron el trayecto en taxi en silencio. Hermione quería decirle muchas cosas, pero temía que él no la escuchase, o que se enojara y bajara del taxi.

-Gracias-dijo ella cuando frenaron frente a la Mansión Granger.

-No fue nada-repuso Ron, y antes de que ella cerrase la puerta tras bajarse, agregó:-. Deberíamos juntarnos para hablar uno de estos días.

Lo dijo sin pensarlo, solo porque no soportaba verla mal. Tal vez pudiesen arreglar las cosas y quedar como amigos.

Hermione sonrió.

-Me encantaría.

.-.-.-.-.-

Hermione se paró en medio de la plaza, el mismo punto donde tantas veces se había encontrado con Ron, donde se habían escapado juntos, besándose por un amor escondido…

Ron apareció al otro lado de la plaza y caminó hacia ella.

-Hola-sonrió el chico, tratando de sonar natural. No sabía cómo hacerlo, no sabía cómo decirlo.

-Hola-respondió Hermione, controlando el impulso de tirarse a sus brazos y besarlo.

-Esto… Creo que nos debíamos una charla desde hace un tiempo-comenzó Ron.

-Sí, yo… lamento haberte mentido-se apresuró a decir Hermione-. En serio no era mi intención hacerlo, pero sabía que de otro modo, te hubiese perdido.

-Reconozco que soy un poco prejuicios-admitió Ron-. Así que, supongo que podemos olvidarlo-le tendió una mano-. Ronald Weasley, nieto de tu cocinera.

Hermione sonrió al estrechársela.

-Hermione Granger, una ricachona de sangre pura-repuso ella. Ron le devolvió la sonrisa-. Entonces… Crees… ¿Crees que podríamos…?

-No-dijo Ron, antes de que terminase de formular la pregunta-. Está todo bien, Hermione, pero no creo que podamos volver.

-Ah…-los ojos de Hermione se llenaron de lágrimas-. Sí, tienes razón…

-O al menos-añadió, porque le dolía verla llorar-, por ahora no.

Hermione asintió, pero su dolor no disminuyó.

.-.-.-.-.-

Ron corrió por la estación King Cross.

_Que no se haya ido, que no se haya ido_, pensaba una y otra vez. Miró su reloj. Tenía dos minutos antes de que se cerrara la barrera. Traspasó la pared entre los andenes nueve y diez sin fijarse si lo veía o no algún muggle.

-¡Hermione!-gritó, buscándola entre los pocos estudiantes que aún no habían subido al tren. Visualizó su larga y voluminosa melena castaña a lo lejos, y atravesó el gentío sin detenerse a disculparse cuando chocaba con alguien-. ¡Hermione!-volvió a gritar.

La chica dio media vuelta y se quedó paralizada al verlo allí, sin saber cómo reaccionar.

-Ron-susurró.

-Hermione-repitió él, ahora en un susurro también. Ya se hallaba a su lado-. Lo siento-dijo.

-¿De qué estás hablando?-preguntó ella confundida.

-De lo que dije el otro día-explicó-. No es cierto, nosotros sí podemos volver. He tratado de olvidarte-reconoció-, pero no puedo-la miró a los ojos-. Te amo.

Hermione sonrió, todavía perpleja.

-¿Y crees que puedes venir y decírmelo ahora, cuando estoy por irme?-le recriminó, pero se acercó un poco más a él.

-Te dije que quería que todos en Hogwarts supiesen que eres mi novia-le recordó Ron.

-¿Y lo soy?-murmuró Hermione.

-Solo si tú quieres…

La respuesta no tardó en llegar cuando Hermione se tiró sobre él, rodeó su cuello con los brazos y lo besó con pasión y amor.

-Te amo, Ron Weasley-dijo entre besos.

-Y yo te amo a ti, amor.

* * *

** Le cambié el final -y muchos de los hechos que pasaron en el medio- para poder adaptarla al mundo mágico.**

** De todas formas recomiendo esta novela -que al igual que la adaptación se llama Dulce Amor-, **

**y sobre todo la pareja en la que me basé, Lucas y Brenda.**

**Besos!**

**_Ceci_.**


End file.
